Ment To Be
by dyeampierre
Summary: Kagome Returns to the Feudal Era! Inuyasha and her Friends rejocie in her return, But not everything is the way it suppose to be..Kikyo returns!Inuyasha is faced with who does he really love! And will Kaogme be forced to go up agansit Kikyo Or leave and never come back! The two star crossed lovers are once agin put to the test of love! Read the untold story of kagome and Inuyasha!
1. Home Sweet Home!

Kagome smiles, looking up to the sky, her high heels clicking on the pavement as she walks to the sacred tree. The tree where she first met Inuyasha. Kagome stood in front of the tree, in a lovely heart shaped white dress, her hair neatly tied up.

"I'll come soon I promise, Inuyasha. I don't care if it takes me the whole summer, or the rest of my life. I will find a way back to you." She thought to herself.

Kagome blew a kiss to the tree turning to walk back towards the house, but stopped. A strong feeling came over her that was followed by a strong wind pulling her to the Bone eaters well. Kagome walked to the bone eaters well, wondering what was pulling her there. She opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the edge of the well looking down into its depths. Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Mom what are you doing here? Something wrong?" She asked as she reached the bottom. Her mothers looks up with a smile and pats the spot next to her.

"Oh nothing I just came down her to think…" She said and Kagome snuck a glance into the well, expecting Inuyasha to pop up, but the well was black and empty.

"Honey, I'm very happy and proud of you for you graduating." Kagome looked up at her Mother and smiled, laughing a little.

"Yeah I wasn't sure I was going to for awhile there, but I did and that's all that matters." She said.

Kagome's mother smiles, tears in her eyes. "My dear girl… I never doubted you for a second. I knew that you could do anything you set your mind to." She said. Kagome smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom…I love you. Thank you for supporting me and being there for me when I needed you." She said and her mother smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"And now it's time." She said and Kagome got a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean? It's time for what?" She asked.

Her mother grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. "I know what you want and you deserve to have it. You're old enough to make your own decisions and I won't hold you back from him anymore."

Kagome gasps looking at her mom feeling her heart beat. "Mom… Does she mean…?!" She thought to herself her body growing hot and her breath quickened a little.

"I didn't understand at first…but I do now. Go back to him; I know you'll come back with my grandchildren. I want you to go back…it's your decision." She said.

Kagome looks down at the well and gasps her tears flowing down her cheeks. The well was open; the way to the Feudal Ear was open! "Mom…she opened it for me. So I can go back…?" She thought to herself.

"Mom, I. I can't you guys need me here." She said. Her mother shook her head. Kagome looked back down the well and then looked back at her mother.

"You mean it don't you…you want me to go back to Inuyasha?"

Her mom nodded her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yes go to him and please be happy…" She said.

Kagome smiled and hugged her Mom tight. "Thank you…" She said, her voice cracking slightly. When they pulled away Kagome wanted to jump into the well right then, but knew better. She would need to go and pack her back, but her mother surprised her again.

Her mother smiled. "Don't forget this," She said and pulled Kagome's bag out from behind her back. "I packed everything you will need." She said hands the bag over, as well as her bow and arrow. Kagome takes the bag, her bow and arrow completely speechless. Her mouth opens to say something, but nothing comes out. Her mother laughs and hugs her one last time.

"Go, he is waiting for you…" She said.

Kagome pulls away, smiling and nods. "Right." She said and put on her bag. She stood up and got onto the rim of the well and jump in, waving goodbye to her mother. Bright colors surround her and feels great power filling her and moving around her, guiding her home. "Home…I'm finally home." She thought to herself and she smiled, tears filling her eyes again. "Thank you, Mom…thank you so much." Kagome closes her eyes and the light dims to nothing and she reopens her eyes. She looked around and then up seeing that it was raining down on her. She smiled and started to climb out of the well.

Kagome throws her bag out of the well and plants her feet firmly on the ground. The ground was wet and somewhat muddy. She laughed and kicked off her shoes and ran around the clearing, soaked to the bone. She laughed and leaped and jumped, twirling around in the rain. Her heart was beating and singing all at the same time. "I'm home!" She cried and twirled around some more. Kagome takes off into the woods running at full speed, her wet hair blinding her but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing him again.

"Inuyasha! I'm back!" She called, her voice echoing and bouncing throughout the woods.


	2. Reunited!

Inuyasha sighs, his face annoyed as the two twin girls of miroku and Sango play with his ears and hair. ~how long do I have to put up with this?!~ Sango laughs as she sees inuyasha's cold annoyed expression. "Having fun there inuyasha?"

Inuyasha throws Sango a look "no! This is worse than playing with shippo! Could I please go now I have errands to run!"

Miroku chuckles and gives inuyasha a little hit with his staff. "C'mon inuyasha you love children, you might have your own one day and you need to entertain them."

Miroku kisses Sango's cheek and the little baby boy she holds. Inuyasha looks out into the rainy day his expression turning from a feeling of despair." You may be wrong about that Miroku, kagome….. May fall in love with someone else and never come back….to me."

The twin girls notice Inuyasha expression and hug him tightly which he smiles letting them go play with Shippo who is sleeping in the corner of the room. Sango pats inuyashas back and sits down with him." Don't be negative, she may come back ."

Miroku nods sitting on the other side of inuyasha. "She's right you know kagome loves you even if she can't get through the well, nothing changes between you two."

Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound and stands up. "Will you two cut it out already I'm not depressed! I'm a half demon for crying out loud! Yeah so what if she doesn't come back I don't care!"

Inuyasha turns his back on them going out looking deep into the rain searching for the pride he had. "You may say that inuyasha but remember nothing can change what you two had, you care about her. Every night you try to jump into that well to find her and you come back empty handed, just it least keep that hope rather than give up."

Miroku stands up leaving the room his sadness deepening and Sango following after him. Suddenly Inuyasha smells something, a scent so well known to him a scent so long forgotten."Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped into the rain out of Sango's and Mirokus wooden doors to follow the scent leading to his new furnshined home.

As the rain thunders and the rain hits harder Kagome runs dwon into the village down the path to Kaede's ~im home and I can't believe it! It's like a dream but it isn't!~

As kagome hurried she heard her name being called. She stopped dead looking around her but couldn't hear a thing, mud and the surroundings of the forest were blinding her view and hearing. Kagome ran up the path until she stopped at a handmade Japanese home. ~wow...its beautful.. it looks handmade...i feel like Inuyasha would do something like this..~

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes at the beauty and size of it, their names on the front wooden doors and the flowers so perfect. She opened the door quickly closing it behind her, kagomes heart stopped at the sight of the hot springs toward the back, the flowers and bushes by on either side. A lake filled with catfish various colors, the Japanese house stood in front of her the steps leading into the Japanese doors but no sign of inuyasha.~everything is so beautiful and I cant stop crying~

Kagome slowly walks up the stairs, she opens the door to a furnished home as if she were back home. She walks down the long hallway looking in through each door but no sign of inuyasha but beautiful and designed rooms. She hurry's up the stairs to the bedrooms when she stops at one with stairs and double doors. ~ This…must be our room?~

Kagome opens the door seeing a living room space, to the right a huge closet big enough to walk into. Behind the living room space a balcony that overlooks the village and the valley. Kagome feels more tears come down her cheek and the sound of her crying echo. Kagome drops her bag near the couch~my mom gave him all this…..so long ago to build a home for us…oh mom thank you so much! ~

She sees two double doors leading into a master bed suit and enters it eagerly but all she sees is a cozy silk covered bed a balcony beside it closed another door leading into a bathroom and frames of pictures already filled up with her, family and friends. She twirls around in the room her mind emotional and happy all at once. Kagome hears a door slam down stairs and turns quickly running into the living space and shouts."Inuyasha!" ~it has to be him! i know!, this was all for me! this is our home! this is everythign i ever dreamed of!~

Tears stream down her face, she body shaking and quivering~he did this all for me! For us! And I thought he forgot about me~

Inuyasha appears in front of the living space looking at her, trying to see if this is a dream or Realty? ~is...this really her?~ Inuyasha looks at her, her figure more fit, her breasts fully developed , her hair longer , everything about her grew and changed yet his heart beat faster.~she looks more beautiful than I can imagine~Kagome steps forward."Inuyasha it's me….please. This isn't a dream…I'm real."

Kagome reaches out her hand slowly moving herself trying to touch his hand he moves close slowly inch by inch her scent deepening. ~this Is real…kagome….~ "kagome…..I missed you..."

Kagome cry's again this time running into Inuyasha arms. Inuyasha holds her tightly smelling her, and kissing at her neck feeling that this was never a dream as he tightens his arms around her kissing at her neck and cheek and finally meeting at her lips with her.

They kiss slow and sweet their lips still, shaking yet a little weak. Soon their kiss becomes powerful, their tongues sliding into each other passionate and desperate. Their arms tightening their mouths moving and not caring about anything but this moment alone. They pull back looking into each other's eyes, their smiles appearing and their breaths hot and fast. "I missed you so much, you have no idea how much it hurt being away from you. Every second, every moment, not having to be here in these arms it killed me. I thought my life was just going to be normal nothing no adventure no anything and when I came here it felt unreal and I'm happy about just this home and this place alone is permanent, it's my home."

Inuyasha smiles for the first time, his blush a deep red but a pure smile on his face. "then welcome home kagome, I was nothing without you and I thought just being like my brother was the thing to make me feel less terrible but all I kept thinking about was you and how being here alone without you was just the ending of my life. Now having you here I want you to be mine forever and never die and be happy forever."

Kagome smiles brightly and jumps up crying happy tears, Inuyasha smiles at this and holds her up and giving her a sweet slow kiss and putting her down on her feet. "So what's new around since I last left?"Inuyasha laughs putting his hands on her waist. "Well I got a lot of stories actually and we have the entire night to explain how you came here and what's been happening here, so why don't we get you cleaned up and I'll make dinner."

Kagome giggles. "Try not to get the food wet."

Inuyasha gives her a face "please I learned while you were gone to be so full of yourself." Kagome pokes him with her elbow "awww trying to be a helper then a fighter while I was gone that's surprising but I'm happy."Inuyasha blushes but smiles kissing her forehead "I did this all for you." Kagome nods leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know." The sun wears down, and the rain turns into a calm cool spring night with the finally sounds of happiness fill the night.~


	3. A Family Dinner

Kagome sighs with joy and relaxation as she sits in her bathroom tub big enough for three to four people. Her hair wet covering her breasts, and her legs in the hot water with bubbles covering the rest. ~you would have thought my mom went through all this trouble to make and help inuyasha build this house and make it seem like home…..it's almost insane~

Kagome smiles to herself as she continues to replay inuyahas story of how things are around here and the home just for them. Miroku and Sango got married and love nearby with their twin girls and a baby boy, Shippo lives with them but from time to time goes off on an adventure.

Kohaku travels with Kirara to continue his demon-slaying job but comes back from time to time to visit. Rin stays with Kaede teaching her how to do normal things and gets once a week visits form Sesshomaru.

Everything seems at peace with everyone and yet Kagome seems pleased with it all.~I finally get to be where I want to with the people im close to~

Kagome get out of the bath onto the mat, grabbing a towel and warping it in her hair and around her body. She unclogs the tub and the water drains. Kagome looks at herself in the mirror searching for something but smiles feeling her heart complete and peaceful.~why is it that I have this strange feeling…something….hmm~

Kagome quickly puts on short shorts and a normal size t-shirt with her hair up. She opens the room to the smell of jasmines within the air and an inuyasha dressed for bed putting little petals of jasmines on the bed. Kagome blushes but smiles at this. "Aren't you the romantic hehe"

Inuyasha quickly puts the other jasmine petals on the floor and grabs kagome into his arms. "I would do anything for especially be romantic, but you look beautiful." Kagome blushes and kisses inuyashas cheek. "Thank you even though I'm not really dressed pretty, so is this amazing dinner done before we get into bed."

Inuyasha nods "of course! Thanks to your mom I'm an amazing cook as any half demon fighter!"

Kagome laughs"alright alright c'mon and prove me wrong."

As kagome and inuyasha walk hand in hand down stairs, Kagome hears voices, familiar voices of past memory floating into her head. ~Sango,…..Miruko... Shippo!~ Kagome quickly runs down the stairs without Inuyasha into the dining room where everyone smiles getting up and hugging kagome. "Your back Lady kagome and for good."

Miruko hugs kagome tight and his hand moves to her butt but inuyasha smacks his hand away with a dirty look similar to Sango and Kagomes. "Remember Miruko your married and I have a mate don't try to do anything while I'm around."

Miruko steps back putting his hand behind his head with a guilty face. "Sorry I didn't mean to I-I was trying to feel it as if it were the same like the last time."

Sango gave him a look and folded her arms. "You're lucky the children are here or else."

Sango moves passed miruko whose mouth was open in a 0 and hugged kagome tight. "You changed so much kagome you look all grown, wow oh here meet my two daughters." The Two girls looking exactly the same stand in front of kagome their smile sweet and their skin close in matching with their kimonos. "This is Mana and Manami aren't they beautiful names oh and this is Masaki."

Kagome smiles at the two twin girls and the little baby boy in Sango's arms. "They're all so beautiful; it makes me want to cry how many years it's been since I've been here."

Inuyasha puts his arm around her waist. "Don't worry you'll be here forever with us all and you won't miss a thing."

Kagome smiles wiping some tears and nods. Shippo pushes past the twin girls and hugs Kagome tightly."Kagome! Did you forget about me already?"

Kagome laughs holding onto shippo."I could never forget about you Shippo! Wow and you've gotten so big too!"

Shippo nods flexing his arm and inuyasha chukles"please you want to see a real arm flex look at these baby's right here"

Inuyasha pulls up his sleeve reviling a big muscle popping out and everyone looking especially the twins. "Look mama doggy has big muscle. "

Everyone laughs and inuyasha pushes his sleeve down. "I am not a dog, how clear do I have to be!"

Kagome rolls her eyes "you're a dog either way you put it, that's the way I met you anyway I did this."

Kagome stands in front of inuyasha placing her hands on his ears playing with gasps little hiding his blush looking at kagome deeply remembering that day.~I remember…she touched my ears and looked at me deeply like this~

Kagome blushes back looking into his eyes feeling a trance. "C'mon you two time to eat!" Inuyasha and kagome move out of their trance and hold hands as they sit together listening intently to their friends and their adventures that kagome missed in 2 yrs., the moon high up within sky soon turning into a dream of its own.


	4. ReBorn

A sudden mist appears within the forest slowly a bright light appears, the sleeping village and the homes of Miruko and Inuyasha sound asleep. A mist appears in different spots of the valley only leaving one unrecognizable. Women with pale white skin, and a naked body from the ground, her body laying still on the ground her eyes opening and her breath coming fast. Kikyo sits breathing hard looking around ~where am I! what's going on! I thought I died!~

Kikyo looks `around realizing where she is but sees two huge homes far in the distant.~maybe I am dead, I remember, I was with Naruku…~ Kikyo stands up slowly her legs feeling weak. ~I must hurry…. Before I faint. ~

Kikyo hurry's along the muddy path through the forest. Her steps careful not to fall. As she approaches a house she looks at names written in Japanese. ~Miruku And Sango~

Kikyo felt memories rush back to her and she steps back looking over to the other one.~kagome and Inuyasha!~

Kikyo felt her tears fall down her cheeks. ~inuyasha…..~

Kikyo opens the door quick running through the path keeping her voice within her mind. Kikyo opens the door quickly running through the house and up the stairs into their room. Kikyo feel her heart stop and see kagome sleeping in inuyashas arms. ~how dare she! ~

Inuyasha eyes open a little and he sees her.

Kikyo covers herself but stands there. Inuyasha slowly moves out of kagomes embrace and gets out of the bed standing there. "Kikyo….."

Kikyo nods but covers her chest looking the other way; Inuyasha pulls her into his arms and helps her out the room and into the walk in closet. "Kikyo…..how…what…how are you alive?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't know, I remember everything …but what happened to me I don't know. I thought I was dead but then I felt my body alive and everything become so real."

Inuyasha looked at her and realized she was naked and blushes quickly giving her kagomes priestess clothes. "Here this is kagomes but I bet you both have the same size."

Kagome turned form inuyasha putting it on and facing him. "Why …..Are you alone here with her?"

inuyasha blushes but looks at her serious. "Well were together what did you expect kikyo she loved me too and I love her, this is our home."

Kikyos eyes suddenly turn into a cloud of confusion and sadness. "I thought I was yours…forever."

Inuyasha turns around looking past the walk in closet doors to their closed bedroom door to kagome, her gentle body slowly breathing her arms moving around as if searching for the missing inuyasha. Kikyo touches inuyashas shoulder pulling him slowly toward her. "I still love you no matter if I die or live but now that I'm brought back you need to choose…"

kikyo shakes at the feeling of the touch of his looks down at her his eyes in such despair. "no, I love her and I may love you but I loved you enough to let you go, but …theirs a guest room down the hall to use I'll tell kagome in the morning about this alright?"

kikyo nods and moves close to inuyasha and kisses his cheek. "Remember who you really love…"

kikyo moves past him leaving him standing there his hair hiding his face, his emotions he wished for her were long destroyed. Kikyo moves out of their room silently to the guest room shutting the door. Inuyasha sits out on the ledge of their balcony overlooking the full moon. ~why did you have to come back! Why dame it why! ~ Inuyasha sighs feeling his emotions mount on him. As the approaching of the next day begins.


	5. Battlefield

Kagome opens her eyes slowly to the smell of eggs, and Ramon in the air. She stretches out expecting to see Inuyasha in bed but doesn't. ~he must be ,making breakfast~

Kagome smiles getting out of bed to s her hair and teeth quick.~I wonder how romantic this breakfast with just us two will be like~ As kagome quickly goes down the steps she her a familiar laugh~that laugh…..just sounds ..Like~

Kagome feels a force, something strong like hers but weak, as if losing its power. ~….can it…be? ~

Kagome goes into the kitchen to see Inuyasha and Kikyo cooking laughing at each other's mistakes. Kagome stares at them both as if it were a nightmare, a dream. ~nooo no!~

Kagome quickly grabs the knife kicking kikyo to the floor close to cutting her throat. "Go to hell!" Kikyo struggles looking up at her. "Kagome…stop were not enemy's listen to what I have to say first!"

Kagome grinds her teeth looking down at her with ate. "No! You tried to kill me, separate me and inuyasha make him hate himself for leaving you for me! You choose our side but also narukus! I'll never forgive you no matter how related we are!"

Inuyasha grabs kagome dragging her off kikyo sliding kagome from kikyo. "Kagome let's just be calm about this we need to talk things out and I'll explain, let's not try to kill here c'mon."

Kagome breaths hard and turns away at first but then throws the knife into the cabinet door close to kikyo's face which shocks inuyasha and kikyo. "Forget about talking, I came here for you, for my friends for my life I wanted to be here and if you think I won't go back home then your very wrong, I won't and I repeat I won't agree to whatever you think is going on here."

Kagome storms out putting her shoes and walking out into the fresh morning air. ~I can't believe him! Out of everything! All those times I cried and thought about him even hurt myself to get into that well and for what for her to come back!~

Kagome hears footsteps behind her and turns around. Kikyo standing their wearing her priestess attire. "Kagome may we speak?"

Kagome rolls her eyes and puts her hand son her hips. "Talk to me for real, talk to me like you would, no lies, no fakeness why are you here!"

Kikyo laughs a little. "I was reborn you see, im now living among you again, to have another chance at life kagome. You should know that as a priestess but of course the price to pay is I lose my spiritual powers."

Kagome looks at her, carefully hearing her voice. "I was reborn by night and it was raining hard, I came upon your home and of course I came in. Inuyasha had the same reaction as you, he wanted to kill me but I explained to him and begged for him to understand. Of course he did and let me stay for the night. We agreed to talk to you about this and have a friendship between us but it doesn't seem that way form where I'm looking at it it doesn't seem well be getting along so well."

Kagome laughs at this giving kikyo a look. "I'll never trust , not the way you were with me and Inuyasha I won't let it go on , I won't let you take him from me, I will fight for him this time I won't be a coward and go back to my old home and cry. I will fight even if it means my death for him understand, I will be civil with him for you but that is all."

A gust of wind within the air makes their tension grow and Kikyos face gets very serious and her smile widening. " as you wish but remember i don't give up easily I didn't come back alive for him I have more things I have to attend to, don't think that even if you returned I will have what I desire."

Kikyo slowly starts to turn around heading into the house when Kagome speaks loudly, "you just want to use him! You have no love for him like I do, you sicken me! Do what you want outside of this home but here you respect us both and I promise you that if you do something I don't like then I'll do what I've been wanting to do for a long while ."

kagome stomps past her up the stairs but stops hearing Kikyo responding back, " and what's that child?"

Kagome turns around her eyes filled with hatred and disgust. "I'll kill you like I was meant to."

Kagome disappears into the house not stomping by near the kitchen, up the stairs slamming the door and gazing out into the sky. ~Why does she return to taunt me, to make me hate her so much! ~

Kagome tears fall form her eyes as she stands gripping the balcony ledge crying silently. Meanwhile Kikyo enters the kitchen her expression changing into a watches her careful only hearing a bit of their conversation, a little disgusted but surprised. ~kikyo, are you even the real kikyo I knew~

Kikyo comes by giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and strokes his arm. "Don't look so upset, don't let her reunion such a wonderful spring day let's have some breakfast, before i head off and do some things."

Inuyasha smiles a bit but shrugs her hand away. "Alright but I want kagome down before we eat, if that's fine with you." Kikyo shrugs nodding. "Of course the more the merrier you go get her and ill setup." Inuyasha nods leaving the kitchen with careful steps up the stairs to Kagome. The day of a return home soon turns into an Ugly battlefield.


	6. Change of hearts

Kagome looked out into the clear morning sky, her thoughts clouding her. Her eyes wet from her crying, and her body trembling over what just happened.~ I can't believe this happened and yet Inuyasha doesn't seem any different about it~

She hears footsteps echoing behind her and she knows it was Inuyasha coming to apologize. Kagome quickly goes into their walking closet .Kagome is close to leaving the closet when Inuyasha stops her, "hey…..look kagome."

Kagome walks behind him heading towards the balcony again. "Just leave me alone, I'm upset at you as it is." Inuyasha warps his arms around her waist, Inuyasha kisses at the soft nape of her neck and whispers in her ear, "I overheard your conversation with her only the middle part, she's not who she used to be after our long battle with Naruku it somehow has changed her and I already before I came up here told her to leave."

Kagome gasps turning around and hugging inuyasha tightly. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you did that I know how hard this is for you and I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shakes his head. "No I'm fine, I'm mad at her as it is and I don't want her hurting you."

Kagome smiles and gives him a quick kiss. Inuyasha expects and nuzzles her neck and pulls back looking down at her. "Well since were alone let's just eat and relax."

Kagome nods, as they walk hand in hand out of their room down the stairs into the kitchen. Everything is left the way it is but a note is left for inuyasha near the vase of flowers and quickly inuyasha takes it without kagome noticing.

Kagome sits down and right away eats, feeling her hunger over take her. Inuyasha chuckles sitting down beside her, already digging into his food on his plate. ~I feel like that's not what happened between them but I need to trust him~

Kagome continues to eat and looks up seeing inuyasha already done waiting for kagome to finish. "We have a lot to do today so hurry up" Kagome gave him a look after the last sip of her orange juice. "What are we doing?"

Inuyasha gave her a silly look and turned the other way while taking her plate and his "nope! It's a secret and besides were going to see some old faces." Kagome stood up out of her chair filled with excitement. "oh inuyasha! I can't wait! I'll go change quick"

Kagome raced up the stairs and put on jean shorts and a button down white shirt with converse shoes and ran back down to see inuyasha leaning on the frame smiling. "You look beautiful." Kagome blushes and comes by inuyasha "thank you inuyasha but I am still mad at you"

Kagome gave him a look while walking right out the door and inuyasha coming after her. "What! I kicked her out and you're still mad at me! "kagome turns around and her face serious " yes I am, I feel like you're going to choose her again over me, and leave me and once again I'm going to have to find a way home and act like we never were together that faith never brought us together. I cried for you every night thinking I would never find a way home to you, this is my home and if you take it away from me just because of your old love has come back then you truly never loved me."

Inuyasha stands their looking down at her his face softening, almost depressing to look down at her.~kagome…~

Inuyasha reached his hand out to her soft face, slowing feeling tears ran down and his own. Kagome moved closer warping her arms around him holding him tightly. He held on tight to her kissing her forehead and cheeks. "I love you more than anything I ever loved, she's not the kikyo I once loved because of the past things that happened two years ago it changed her, I love you and I too felt lost without you, I wasn't myself. To have you hear it's like everything I ever did and built will stand forever. I promise to you that you're the only person I love right now."

Kagome looks up at him her eyes searching his. "I hope so, because im afraid of losing you inuyasha, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose."

Inuyasha slowly moves his head down kissing her gently, softly with gentleness and love. Kagome kisses back accepting this griping him tightly. They both pull back looking into each other's eyes with need. "You won't ever lose me and I promise that as much as anything."

Kagome smiles and kisses his cheek, snuggling her lips into his soft blushes but accepts holding her more. "I think we should get going, I don't want to be late." Kagome rolls her eyes and tickles him looking at him with a smile" pleaseeeeeeee, they won't mind as much as me as long as I'm here I don't think anyone would mind."

Inuyasha laughs and helps kagome on to his back and they both ran at fast speed out the doors into the forest path. Kagome closes her eyes letting the wind flow through her hair, the bright sunny spring sky. Her arms are warped around his neck, and inuyasha smiling looking back at her happy face.~ this is the face I've always wanted to see and I rather have it than anyone else.~

Inuyasha goes into his pocket while trying to hold kagome and throws out the paper that kikyo left for him, it flows into the disappearing. Kagome doesn't notice and kisses inuyasha cheek as the come close to the village. "Inuyasha! Jump!" Inuyasha looks back at her and laughs "jump! Where would I do that?"

Kagome laughs "just jump off her and into the village please!" inuyasha chuckles and shrugs "fine! But hold on!"

Kagome holds tight onto inuaysha as she feels his grip on her tighten. Inuyasha heads straight for the cliff clearing and jumps into the air. Kagome shouts out in happiness and inuyasha is laughing louder than he ever has before.

Inuyasha jumps on a few tree branches and then lands. Up ahead Kagome can see Koga waiting along with some demon wolfs and glances to see kagome and rushes toward her with joy. "Kagome! I missed you so much and you look so beautiful if only you were mine and not mutt face over there."

Kagome blushes but smiles as she hugs him tight, "awww thank you Koga but be nice I heard you got married right how's that going for you?"

Koga smiles, " Ayame,of course is perfect I have no complaints she's just amazing like I knew she'd be, the same would go for you if you become my wife Kagome."

Kagome blushes but gives him a look, Inuyasha with an annoyed look comes into Kogas face, "hey! Listen! You're married and she's mine! Back off Wolfe!"

Koga growls back at him angry, "oh yeah! Make me! You can't do anything; you think your tuff just walking around with that sword show me you're a man! Or should I say a dog!" Inuyasha Laughs but gets Koga into a head lock, Koga growls puffing angry and throwing inuyasha to the floor getting on top of him. "You stupid puppy! Don't think you can get one over me!"

Inuyasha grips his teeth trying to push Koga off, "who's calling who a puppy here you dog! Get off of me and I'll teach you a real lesson on obeying me!" Koga laughs as they both roll onto each other. "Hahanah in your dreams mutt!"

Koga sprits right off inuyasha and waves bye to Kagome "see you later Kagome ill pass by your house with amiya next time!" Koga sprits off down a path while inuyasha runs after him calling his name. Kagome laughs waving back as Inuyasha walks back to her with an angry face.

"He's just scared to face me he knows I'm too strong." Kagome rolls her eyes and takes his hand. "I think we should go find the others and not play around." Inuuyasha nods walking along with him into village.

"if he wasnt so scared id beat his ass in a second without Tetsusaiga!" Kagome laughs at this and inuaysha gives her a look folding his amrs in his chest.

"whats so funny Kagome!" Kaogme looks up at him and nudges him, "calm down im jsut laughing at how you dont depend on Tetsusaiga a lot, i expected you to be tuff about it but yu seem more trusting of oyurself then before."

Inuyasha looks at her slighlty smiling and looking up to the sky. "you really think so kagome?"

Kaogme nods looking forawrd growing close to Kaede's hut. "yes i do i think you changed alot more, and grew up alittle whie i was gone. i admit i changed but you have chnaged in a way that i cant even explain but i guess im just happy about that."

Inuyasha looks down at his feet blsuhing but looks up inot her now staring glance and smiles taking his hand in hers. "me too ,Kagome me too." Inuyasha smiles as he looks forward to actually talking to and suprising Kaede of the return of Kagome his now found but lost love


	7. Journey Ahead!

Inuyasha and Kagome walk hand in hand and walk into Kaede's hut, Rin is sitting next to her helping her prepare foods while Kaede sits down as if she was waiting for their visit. "Hello Kagome it has been long since we saw each other, and I assume you're happy of your return."

Kagome smiles nodding and embracing Kaede into her arms and pulling back sitting next to Inuyasha who just waved with a smile. "It's good to be back and of course I'm so happy even to see your face Kaede!"

Kagome smiles bright but Kaede keeps her eyes to the fire in the middle cooking the food. "My sister has come back; she came a few minutes before to speak with me. Her spiritual powers are taken from her and she no longer can be a priestess."

Kagome gasp looking straight at Kaede surprised but looks down as well at her hands, Inuyasha whose hands are within his sleeves and his legs crossed sighs and looks to Kaede, "I had a feeling she was brought back for a purpose, I smelled her and she's just like us, living ,breathing person. I didn't even smell the scent of her usual spiritual powers, I was confused until now. I'm not surprised but whatever the reason she's back I don't want to get involved."

Kagome looks up glancing at him.~he usually is up for fighting, and even getting involved in problems, but this time he's different towards Kikyo yet I don't mind~

Kaede nods, "I see even Kagome seems unaware but yet your hate towards my sister still stands."

Kagome laughs but looks the other way trying to not catch the eyes of anyone even little teenage Rin who smiles at her but turns her glance into a serious one. "yes, and no matter what she says I won't trust her not even around here, I had a strange feeling of a drainage of power being lost and I knew she wasn't herself not even without her powers now she really is one of us."

Kagome turns her head towards Kaede who continues to stare at her, "I would like you two to keep an eye on her, and I myself can't trust her around here. She said she would be going on a long journey to the town where naruku once stayed and I have feeling it won't go well."

Inuyasha stands up on his feet his fists tight, "Well then what are we waiting! If she thinks she can bring back naruku she's dead wrong, over my dead body! Well make sure we'll keep an eye on her and get her to tell us what she's up to!"

Kagome looks up at him and try's to hide her giggle but smiles~its just like old times~ Kaede smiles, "well get going but I'd like if you take Rin she hasn't been out much for a long awhile and its time she has."

Kagome smiles looking to the now teenage Rin, more pretty then when she was a child and kagome nods, "of course! I would lov-"

Inuyasha stops her speaking over her, "hell no! We don't need baggage with us I'd rather go with Kagome she can handle herself out there, she's use to this world I can't just take a kid with me!"

Kagome bites down on her teeth and looks up at him with an evil glance, "SIT BOY!"

Within a flash inuyasha hits the floor and he moans in pain, "what...did I do?!"

Rin laughs and comes by kagome, "can I please come, and Kagome I missed you so much when you were gone."

Kagome nods and hugs Rin, "of course you can silly, just ignore inuyasha besides Miroku and the others will be coming along as well."

Inuyasha stands up slowly and gives her an evil stare, "fine! Let them all come but I'm telling you I'm not carrying all their stuff and besides he has kids!"

Kagome looks back at him and sticks her tongue at him, "that can be fixed anyway so stop trying to make excuses this will be the first adventure we get to go on together for a long time and it's good to catch up."

Inuyasha sighs turns leaning against the hut entrance, "fine! Fine! Can we go and get ready now! It takes long to get to Narukus old village so come on."

Kagome stands up while waiting for Rin to gather her things, "can you be any more then annoying be patient or else." Inuyasha gave her a look and sticks his tongue at her, "yeah and what is that!" Kagome smiles with an evil grin, "SIT!"

Inuyasha hits the floor with a thud and Kaede laughs a little at this as Inuyasha sighs laying there in pain. Kagome laughs a little and sees Rin ready to go along with a bow on her pack, "oh I didn't know you can shoot arrows as well?"

Rin nods, "I was taught by Kaede in my spare time, I wanted to really learn, on the way can you teach me."

Kagome nods with a smile as Rin lops her arm through her's and walks over inuyasha, "sure thing! Now let's go back to my place and get ready for the journey."

Rin nods and looks back at Inuyasha, "are you coming Inuyasha or your just going to lie their!" Inuyasha stands up quickly and try's reaching them, "Hell yeah! Don't think your leaving me out of this! Wait up Kagome."

Kagome stops and feels Inuyasha warp his arms around her waist and blow into her ear slowly and whisper, "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome sighs shaking her head~ such a typical guy~ she blushes lightly feeling him tighten his arms around her, "well don't say sorry to me say sorry to Rin."

Inuyasha nods and kisses her cheek letting her go and picking up Rin in his arms lifting up so she's sitting on his shoulder as if she were a kid. "Sorry about that Rin I was just thinking about the safety of others." Rin nods holding onto him closing her eyes filling the air run through her hair, "it's okay, I understand but I was taught well ill only be of help to you."

Inuyasha nods with a smile and takes Kagome hand who tightens her hand on his.~I just hope that he doesn't get swayed by Kikyo in any way and that's one of her ways just distracting him with the past~

Kagome sighs trying to get it out of her head. Inuyasha took a glance at her to see her face as if arguing in her head with herself, "you alright?" Kagome nods showing him a smile but he moves close kissing her long making her blush knowing that Rin is watching with a smile. "I'm fine I don't need Rin to get an example out of me kissing and stuff she's too young."

Inuyasha makes a sound and looks up at her, "she's a teenager please she needs to learn a few things especially with being with Kaede too long shell turn into an old hag."

Kagome pinches his arm and Inuyasha shrieks and nudges her, "hey what was that for?!"

Kagome give shim a look folding her arms "that was for being disrespectful and talking about Kaede she's a good old women be nice."

Inuyasha made another sound but looked forward sighing. As they went up the path to their house Rin gasped, "Wow it's so wonderful! Did you make this Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nods, "yeah I made it, it wasn't such a big deal only took a week to finish with the help of Kagome mom."

At the sound of what he said made Kagomes heart pound deeply~ my mom…... I remember that day, her eyes. She didn't want to let me go but she did anyway…knowing that she was giving me over to Inuyasha a half demon...~

Kagome sighs and looks up to the sky searching for something to tell her you made the right choice. She look straight forward to see Rin going into the house and Inuyasha waiting by the steps his hand reaching out to hers a smile appearing on his face, "come! Kagome!"

Kagome smiles and whispers a silent prayer and runs reaching for his hand~ I did make the right choice, and ill defend that choice to my death~ She takes his hand and he pulls her up into her arms lifting her up. Inuyasha smile sat this and laughs a little carrying her in his arms inside the house. ~ She truly is my Kagome~


	8. Naruku alive or dead?

Kagome started packing her things on her couch with the help of Rin as Inuyasha was ready to go his things near the door his hands in his sleeves. "C'mon already, we need to get going or well lose her trail!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and finished packing the last of the instant ramen noodles and the rest of the food. "Could you it least be patience last time I remember, I was your importance not Kikyo."

Inuyasha was taken back and looks at her his face with shame at his words, "sorry Kagome I just want to know what trouble she's causing if she's a threat you know that's what I want to know."

Kagome nodded slinging the book bag onto her back and in her newly new priestess outfit, her now green uniform skirt into a red one instead, and her now school uniform shirt white and designed with red, her longs socks with sandals and her hair up.

"So far what we've got form Kaede is straight forward Inuyasha and besides, her spiritual power is weakening I can guess she must be heading somewhere to get her powers renewed."

Inuyasha nods, "good point lets go, before Miruku yells at me for not taking him along."

Kagome glomps him and laughs along with Rin, "I don't think hell really notice us leave Inuyasha, Sango's got him ringed by the neck."

Kagome and Inuyasha laugh at Rins joke and agree, "you know I'm going to enjoy your jokes more than I thought, keep em coming I'm looking forward to this trip."

Rin smiles holding Kagome's hand, "so Kagome, will you be staying with us forever?"

Kagome looks down at Rin and smiles tightening her grip on her hand, "of course I will, I won't be going anywhere any time soon." "You better not, I don't want to be the only young girl around here you know, it gets lonely even if I have Sango she has kids now."

Kagome nods, "I understand but I'm happy to be here with you too, you're in your teens now so I get you need someone around and I want to hang with you too. So don't worry ill teach you everything you need to know about being a teenager."

Rin smiles, "I can't wait! I wonder what it feels like; it's going to be a fun trip after all!"

Kagome giggles, "it sure is!"

Inuyasha moans, "ughhhh please don't teach her things about where you come form it's a waste of time."

Kagome glances at him with a mean look, "well you don't know much about girls either, I can imagine you don't even know how to make a move."

Inuyasha blushes red looking the other way as they walk down the hill from their house, "its wrong talking like that in front of a child you know!"

Kagome laughs, "She's fourteen years old! That's old enough to it least know what that means!"

Inuyasha face palms as they start to leave the village, "oh yeah sure, telling her about having sex and making moves is great to tell her huh?!"

Rin blushes but looks to Inuyasha, "I learned from Kaede already so there's no point but I don't know what making moves is anyway but I know what sex is."

Inuyasha blushes in embarrassment, "good, because your too young anyway." Rin gives Inuyasha a look, "I'm not a kid!" Inuyasha shrugs, "whatever! Let's get back to the mission at hand! Geez this isn't a lesson plan here."

Kagome pushes him with her elbow playfully, "wow Inuyasha it least be mature about it." Inuyasha blushes turning his head and moving up more, "I am mature!"

Kagome and Rin both laugh out loud as Inuyasha turns his head and trying to regain his color. Rin squeezes Kagome's hand laying her head on her shoulder, "I wonder what it feels like to be older, I always look to Sassurmaru as my father but now I feel different towards him."

Kagome blushes looking down at her and whispers, "Love works in strange ways when you group you feel different things you never expect to feel and trust me it will grow stronger."

Rin blushes looking up to the sky, "I just wish I could be something of his eye, rather than his little sister. But I know whatever I feel I wish it could go away."

Kagome sighs and kisses rins forehead, "don't, because it won't go away anytime soon, love is everlasting." Rin sighs and nods looking up at Kagome, "I know."

They both share a quiet smile as Inuyasha walks back in step with them looking towards the clear sunset sky. Inuyasha warps his arm around her waist pulling her close as the three slow down and the village is within seconds away.

Kagome suddenly feels the strong pulse of Kikyo nearby and stops walking feeling another person with a low amount of power with her, "she's with someone else and is also losing power as well I don't know who it is but it feels familiar."

Inuyasa lifts his head up in the air, his nose sniffing; he goes on the floor suddenly sniffling the floor and moving fast. Rin and Kagome follow after him quickly scanning the area. "Be careful Inuyasha this village isn't much of a fan of half demons so it least act normal,"

Kagome looks to Rin and nods, "she's right inuyasha be careful!"

Inuyasha ignores them as he follows the trail and they follow behind as they enter the village, Kagome sees people looking and quickly shouts, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha falls into the dirt head first and moans in pain. Kagome and Rin go by his side helping him out, "did you really have to do that I was so close. "

Kagome sighs and helps him stand, "yeah I know but we don't want to attract people were on a mission remember, anyway I can sense her and this person moving towards the outside of this village near Narukus old cave."

Inuyasha's face grows serious and his body tenses, "Naruku….I smell him. I know that smell anywhere."

Kagome gasps looking to Inuyasha closely, "you can't be serious I can't sense him at all." Inuyasha shakes his head pulling Rin and Kagome into an inn and ordering a room with served dinner, "let's talk about this tonight and well go see for ourselves when theirs less people."

Kagome nods as Rin comes along into their inn by a little pond with cat fish as their view. Rin sits in the room setting up the table and lighting it. Kagome and Inuyasha sit down with Rin in the middle as their food is served and the servers leave, they began to discuss.

"Inuyasha, Narku was killed by you, and Naruku killed Kikyo, she moved onto into the other world. But I don't get how she could be brought back; Kagome is her Reincartion so there's no way for her to be alive unless the spirit world has given her a second chance."

Kagome and Inuyasha look at Rin surprised of her logic, "wow Rin didn't know you had it in you."

Rin nudges him and looks to kagome for a response, "Rin that was smart of you and yes I don't know much about the spirit world but I can make a guess that is what happened, Inuyasha enlighten us."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stuffed food down his throat and took some food form Kagome's backpack and left that on his plate clearing his throat, "yes the Spirit world has ways of giving souls second chances for their deepest desires but other times the souls themselves have power to bring themselves back without knowing but wanting a knew turn of life with no memory no power of sort nothing, that's what I'm thinking what happened to Kikyo she wanted a second chance and a new life. So she brought herself back but with no painful memories but things that mattered, if Naruku is back its still his desire for Kikyo that is strong that he clearly wants, and since there is no jewel it could be revenge if he can do it of course. Whatever is going on between them I don't like?"

Kagome nods at this taking in the information. Rin finishes eating and asks Inuyasha a question, "what if she has the desire to make things right with him, because she remembers everything Kaede told me. So does she love you or is she willing to meet Naruku for a truce?"

Inuyasha thinks about this wondering and thinking of the possibilities~ hmmmm I never thought about that before, maybe….. hmmm I see her desire for me but it wasn't as strong as before so is she after Naruku or me?~ "I really don't know I never thought about it that's what well find out tonight, Rin you stay here while Kagome and me go check out the cave for anything we can find."

Rin stands quickly flustered with anger, "that's not fair! I want to go to! Kagome!"

Kagome stands and rubs Rin's shoulder, "Inuyasha's right stay here, and besides I don't want you getting hurt."

Rin sighs looking to Inuyasha again with her puppy eyes, "that won't convince me Rin and anyway I don't want Sessuhmaru coming after me about it he'll have my head."

Rin blushes and nods, "alright fine, just promise me you'll tell me what happens." they both nod agreeing and getting their weapons ready. Kagome kisses Rin's head leaving her in their room and climbs onto Inuyasha's back as he jumps over the bamboo wall over into grassland where the cave is a few miles away.

"If anything happens remember run, I don't care if you leave me behind but run, Alright Kagome."

Kagome tightens her grip on his shoulder as they quickly approach the cave, "I'm not leaving your side in any time soon and whatever happens well face it together."

Inuyasha smiles to himself and kisses her hand as they stop seeing a fire in the cave. "You always do that to me, I don't want to lose you when I just got you already and you're willing to die with me."

Kagome climbs off his back and grabs him into her arms and kisses him slowly and pulls back, "I've always been willing to die with you no matter what and if it comes to worse then that's what is meant to happen."

Inuyasha kisses her forehead and cups her face, "just like were meant to be." Kagome smiles nodding, "yes always meant to be."

They walk hand and hand slowly their weapons by their sides and the cave mouth appearing to them, as they approach their hearts leap and their minds race~


	9. Setting boundaries

Kagome and Inuyasha burst in the cave their weapons up in attack. Kikyo lifts her bow pointing it directly at Inuyasha as Naruku hides behind Kikyo.

Kagome glances at inuyasha who stays put and kagome aims her arrow right at Naruku. "Kagome is there really any point to us fighting we are all civil, this isn't the Naruku you fought let me explain ,"kikyo assures.

Inuyasha laughs moving closer, "please! Dame right he's Naruku! He put me through hell separating me and Kagome! And I won't let it happen again; I won't let him take away the happiness everyone worked so hard to build!"

Kagome looks over to him her heart skipping a beat~ inuyasha…. ~

Kagome pulls back her attention towards kikyo who's arrow still points at inuyasha, "you're a fool to think that killing him is the resolution to this, I understand all of your pain but if we all talk this out like mature people you'll see this isn't the Naruku you once hated. He like me has come back for a new start in life and i promise you no harm will come to anyone. ,"kikyo explains.

Kagome sighs letting her bow fall slowly to her side and putting it back in its place. Inuyasha notices this on the corner of his eye and yells,"Kagome! What are you doing?!"

Kagome looks to him her eyes at a filled with sadness as she looks toward him "We need to talk this out, she's right for once. What if he isn't really the person he was brought back to be? The spirit world works in many ways and for once I want to give them a chance."

Inuyasha nods sliding his sword back into its place and moves over to kagome moving an arm around her waist. They both walk over to the fire sitting across kikyo and Naruku sharing eye to eye.

The quiet uneasiness settles over them as the fire crackles and brightens with red and orange and tints of yellow.

Naruku clears throat as he sits close to kikyo, "I've come back like kikyo from the spirit world, I've been given another chance and I wish to have that chance if you allow me."

Inuyasha made a grunt, "Is that so or are you just pulling my leg, I can see right through you and I won't let you just get away easy from the things you've done."

Naruku's face grew dark, "I only wish for peace nothing more inuyasha, if u can't accept that then I'll go elsewhere."

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind as long as you keep to yourself and your word were done here."

Inuyasha stands grabbing kagome and pulling her up dragging her along before she could say a word.

Naruku and Kikyo stare as they leave and feeling return of memories deepen the silence of the cave~


End file.
